A Mist of Confusion
by oatsandroses
Summary: Kol and Anthi had been dating for a few months and had decided to take their relationship to the next level but what happens when Anthi finds out that she is pregnant? She's nervous to tell Kol and his sibling about her pregnancy, and when she does she gets an unexpected reaction from the father of her child.


**A/N: Hello readers! I got a request from Anthi AKA KolMikaelsonLover and here's what I wrote! Leave a review if you like and if you have a request don't be afraid to let me know. Enjoy the one-shot!**

* * *

Nothing was supposed to come out of it. Just a boyfriend and girlfriend making love like any other couple madly in love and decided to take things to the next level.

Anthi was freaking out. She checked the pregnancy test about ten times before she had to accept the fact that she was pregnant. She was worried as to how her boyfriend Kol would take the news but she hoped that he would be supportive.

One thing that she couldn't figure out was how she was pregnant in the first place. She was a Salvatore, a hybrid-witch and Kol, her boyfriend, was a vampire. She got in contact with her grandmother who was also a which to see if she knew anything about it.

Anthi sat in front of her grandmother and they held hands while she talked to the spirits. After a while her grandmother opened her eyes and removed her hands from her granddaughters.

"It looks like the spirits are mad at you for tapping into dark magic."

"But I only did it to save someone's life." Anthi argued.

"With disobedience comes consequence."

Anthi let out a breath feeling defeated and headed home calling Rebekah, Elijah and Kol to meet her at the boardinghouse. She figured that she'll tell them all at once to make things easier.

An hour later she heard knocks on the door and smiled when she saw Kol. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips and walked in then followed Rebekah then Elijah.

"So I have something to tell you all," Anthi stared when they sat down on the couch, "I'm pregnant and it's Kol's baby."

She saw their jaws drop to the floor and questions spinning through their heads. Kol stood up and she thought that he would give her a hug and kiss her excited that he was going to be a father but instead he ran and punched a hole in the wall.

"K-Kol, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You're pregnant! This can't happen our baby will be a monster! A freak!" He sped up to her placing his hands on the sides of her face. "Kill it."

"What?" Anthi asked shocked.

"Kill it. For me, for us... Kill it for the baby."

Anthi shook her head repeatedly, "I can't! I won't do that! I won't do that to our child!"

"I said do it!" Kol shouted grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the far wall.

Rebekah and Elijah jumped up from their seats and rushed over to their brother.

"Kol, let go of her!"

When he didn't let go, Rebekah snapped his neck and he fell with a thud to the floor. Anthi held her neck taking in deep breaths then started to cry because of her boyfriend's reaction. Never had she pictured this happening to her. She never thought that Kol would want her to kill their baby and on top of that choke her almost to death because she refused to do so.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah asked full of concern.

"I'm fine I just need a minute." Anthi said still catching up with her breathing.

Elijah moved Kol's body while Rebekah led her upstairs. They sat on her bed and Anthi started to cry. Rebekah rubbed her back trying her best to calm her down. She could kill Kol for putting his hands on her, but that was her brother and she knew how scared he was about the whole thing.

**Downstairs**

Elijah waited by tapping his foot on the wooden floor. He saw Kol's fingers twitch and straightened his spine as his brother returned to the living dead.

"What is your problem? Attacking the mother of your child like that. What's got into you?" Elijah questioned once Kol's eyes opened.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs with Rebekah."

"I need to-"

"No," Elijah cut him off, "not before we talk about what's gotten into you."

Kol sighed and sat on the couch and Elijah followed. He explained to his brother that he was worried about their child and the life that it could possibly live. He didn't want his child to have so much power that he or she didn't know how to control it. He didn't want his child to live in such a town in which it could be snatched up at any moment since it would be a powerful hybrid. He wanted to wait until he knew that he was strong enough to protect his child and he wasn't sure if this was the right time yet.

"I understand, Kol but you're not alone in this. You have your family and I don't care how upset or scared you were, you should've never choked her."

Kol looked down at the floor, "I know. I need to talk to her."

Elijah nodded and Kol stood up and walked into her room. He saw his sister comforting his girlfriend and lightly knocked on the door gaining both of their attention. Rebekah stood up and walked out the door leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm sorry, baby." Kol said after a while. "I was scared and I snapped and I regret what I did. Did I hurt you?" He asked expecting her neck.

Anthi moved his hands away. "I'm fine."

Kol frowned, "You're mad."

"Yes I'm mad, Kol! You could've killed me and if Rebekah wasn't there you could've succeeded."

Kol placed his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her head in to kiss her lips. He sighed in happiness when she kissed him back and pulled away after a while.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered against her lips. "I'm here for you and our baby, I promise."

Anthi smiled when his hand moved to her stomach and gently rubbed it back and fourth. They shared a kiss again and Anthi felt happy now that Kol changed his mind.

"We're in this together."

"Forever." Anthi added.

Kol smiled and kissed her again. They shared a hug before walking downstairs to tell Rebekah and Elijah the good news about them working it out.


End file.
